<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Employment Pages (Or: An Interlude) by decinq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746987">The Employment Pages (Or: An Interlude)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinq/pseuds/decinq'>decinq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak's Long List of Accolades, including Masters of Applied Statistics, Masters of Economics, Office Gossip Star and Gay Internet Icon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak's Capitalist Blood Sucking Job, Gen, If these emails got leaked...these bitches would be fired, Mean Girl Eddie Kaspbrak, Mixed Media, POV Outsider, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinq/pseuds/decinq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To: emackinnon@afi.com<br/>From: ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/><b>RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</b><br/>21 October 2016 - 2:17 PM EST</p><blockquote>
  <p>I’m sending this to you instead of to my non-work friends because you already know what I’m going to say. </p>
  <p>CAN PEOPLE NOT READ???? </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak's Long List of Accolades, including Masters of Applied Statistics, Masters of Economics, Office Gossip Star and Gay Internet Icon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Employment Pages (Or: An Interlude)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you could try to read this without reading the first part, but it will likely make ZERO sense... soz.</p><p>title is from a dcfc song of the same title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>To: </span>emackinnon@afi.com<br/>
<span>From: ekaspbrak@afi.com</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Cc: </span><span>jli@afi.com</span><span>; aabdija@afi.com</span><span><br/>
</span><strong>Additional Audit Plan - Major Accounts<br/>
</strong><span>17 October 2016 - 9:18 AM EST</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Hi Elaine, </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Happy Monday. I hope you and Jacklyn had a nice weekend. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Hoping I can loop you in on something performance-based for a few members of my team. Copying in <span class="u">@Jeannie</span> and <span class="u">@Aneesha</span> in P&amp;C for visibility. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Looking to increase audits on three members of Analytics - Risk and Recommendation, Major Accounts from twice quarterly to four times. This is due to an increase in broken data sets and other errors that indicate a larger trend towards performance issues, and I’d like to supply feedback immediately before it becomes more of a problem. I can go over what I’ve noticed so far with you sometime this week. Is your calendar up to date?</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>I know you and Hae-Li have been holding down the fort while your team is short-handed, so let me know what a reasonable timeline to quick-start this looks like. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Edward Kaspbrak</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>MaS, MEcon.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Senior Actuary, Major Accounts</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>To:  ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/>
</span><span>From: </span><span>emackinnon@afi.com</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>Cc: </span><span>jli@afi.com</span><span>; aabdija@afi.com<br/>
</span><strong>RE: Additional Audit Plan - Major Accounts</strong><span><br/>
</span><span>17 October 2016 - 9:33 AM EST</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Hey EK, </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>My calendar is always up to date - who do you think I am? </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Looks like you have a pretty full week already. Happy to take a working lunch on Tuesday if you’re not attached to your 12-1 block. Otherwise, do your worst and book any other slot. (Do keep in mind, QA doesn’t have OT breach permissions, so I’m out of here by 5 at the latest most days.)</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Realistically, we can fold it into our workload by the beginning of next week, provided you have everything you need for me to start? I’ll talk to Hae, but I’m sure an extra three audits won’t bog us down too much. I appreciate you checking on that. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span><span class="u">@Aneesha</span> + <span class="u">@Jeannie</span>, is there anything you need me briefed on re: confidential performance data? I’m assuming it’s same-same as always, just noted as an increase. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Thanks,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Laney</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Elaine MacKinnon</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Quality Assurance  </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span><br/>
<span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Additional Audit Plan - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>17 October 2016 - 9:43 AM EST</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Hey, </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Just shot through an invite for that Tuesday working lunch. Want to go to Gramercy? I’ll expense it on the corporate Amex. Let me know and I can make a reservation.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>EK</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To:  ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span> <br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Additional Audit Plan - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>17 October 2016 - 9:47 AM EST</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>EK,</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Jesus, Gramercy? Isn’t that considered “unnecessary spending?” </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Laney</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Additional Audit Plan - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>17 October 2016 - 10:11 AM EST</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Laney,</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Where do you think execs get lunch? The bodega around the corner?</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>EK</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span>To:  ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/>
</span><span>From: </span><a href="mailto:emackinnon@afi.com"><span>emackinnon@afi.com</span></a> <span><br/>
</span><strong>RE: Additional Audit Plan - Major Accounts</strong><span><br/>
</span><span>17 October 2016 - 11:26 AM EST</span></p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>I’m in. I don’t eat pork. Will that be a problem?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span><br/>
<span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Additional Audit Plan - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>17 October 2016 - 11:31 AM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Richie’s on a vegetarian kick. I’m used to it. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>To:  ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/>
</span><span>From: </span><span>emackinnon@afi.com</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>Cc: </span><span>jli@afi.com</span><span>; </span><span>aabdija@afi.com</span><span>; </span><span>hlam@afi.com<br/>
</span><span><strong>Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong><br/>
</span><span>18 October 2016, 4:33 PM EST</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Hi Eddie et al., </span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>Following up here with the notes from our meeting for reference and to keep Aneesha and Jeannie looped in. </span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>Starting Fiscal Week 41 (further FW41), the QA team will perform the following:</span>
  </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Regular bi-quaterly audits on the R&amp;R, Majors team as scheduled.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Cycle adjusted for </span><em><span>Brandon Tiply, Christopher Santos, </span></em><span>and </span><em><span>Trenton Padner</span></em><span> to include third+fourth audits by quarter.</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
    <span>Other callouts:</span>
  </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Hae will begin preparations for team calibration (1-hour training adjustment) set for facilitation in FW44. I’ll book the room and send the invite (EK to send the full list of required attendees by EOD Friday FW 41).</span></li>
<li><span>R&amp;R Majors team to attend calibration by EO FW 44; non-optional attendance. </span></li>
<li><span>I will prep communication for R&amp;R Majors team to enroll in calibration. EK to approve. </span></li>
<li><span><span class="u">@Aneesha</span>, do you want to float this to June in Minors and Saki in Indies? We can adjust the facilitation to include their teams; please let me know by EOD Friday if there’s interest so I can book a room with enough seats. </span></li>
<li><span>Also, <span class="u">@Aneesha</span> &amp; <span class="u">@Jeannie</span>, do you need to see the copy? Since the calibration will be for Eddie’s entire team but the additional audits are only on the three listed above, is there any P&amp;C impact? </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
    <span>Thanks all,</span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>Laney</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Elaine MacKinnon</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Quality Assurance  </span>
  </p></blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>To: </span><span>emackinnon@afi.com</span><span><br/>
</span><span>From: </span><span>aabdija@afi.com</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>Cc: </span><span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span><span>; </span><span>jli@afi.com</span><span>; </span><span>stomiko@afi.com</span><span>; </span><span>jbarber-foote@afi.com</span><span><br/>
</span><strong>RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong><span><br/>
</span><span>21 October 2016 - 1:01 PM EST</span></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Hi Laney,</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Thanks for the clear email. Sorry for the delay, was OOO with a nasty cold.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Copying in June and Saki to gauge interest. </span>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Great question - no People &amp; Culture impacts on the session. Great to see you and Hae-Li taking that on in support of the R&amp;R team. Thanks! Can you send me your facilitation guide before the session? Would love to review. No need for eyes on enrollment copy - trust you both. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Thanks, </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Aneesha Abdija</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>People &amp; Culture Manager</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>To: </span><span>aabdija@afi.com</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>From: </span><span>stomiko@afi.com</span><span>;</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Cc: </span><span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span><span>; </span><span>jli@afi.com</span><span>; emackinnon@afi.com; </span><span>jbarber-foote@afi.com</span><span><br/>
</span><strong>RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong><span><br/>
</span><span>21 October 2016 - 2:15 PM EST</span></p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Hi, </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Responding on behalf of me and June. We have no idea what this is for. Context?? </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>S</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Saki Tomiko</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Account Manager, Independents</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sent from my iPhone</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 2:17 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>I’m sending this to you instead of to my non-work friends because you already know what I’m going to say. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>CAN PEOPLE NOT READ???? </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 2:19 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>They cannot. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>stomiko@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cc: </span>
  <span>jli@afi.com</span>
  <span>; emackinnon@afi.com; </span>
  <span>jbarber-foote@afi.com</span>
  <span>;  </span>
  <span>aabdija@afi.c</span>
  <span>om</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 2:27 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Saki, </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>I’ll touch base with you in person after our Trade Meeting at 3:30 PM. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span><span class="u">@Elaine</span>: Fantastic work running point on this. Your dedication and thoroughness make my job easier on a daily basis. Your continued support to elevate our department does not go unnoticed. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>I’ll have that list of attendees by Friday next (I know you like to work an earlier day, so I’ll commit to getting it to you before 4PM) for my team. Send me the copy out of thread when you have a draft and I can send it out with you cc’d so my team knows they can’t bail on the session. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Flagging that Roni (they/them) out of IT is supporting my team on some coding and I would like them to sit in on the training. Please set to include them on the Outlook invite. Should you or Hae-Li need any support from me, let me know. Otherwise, thank you for your keen attention to detail. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Edward Kaspbrak</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>MaS, MEcon.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Senior Actuary, Major Accounts</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: jacklynleemackinnon@gmail.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From:  emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>FW: RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 3:14 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>LOOK AT THIS EMAIL EK SENT I AM CRYING AT MY DESK???!!!! </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>jacklynleemackinnon@gmail.com<br/>
</span>
  <span>
    <strong>RE: FW: RE: Follow-Up: Additional Audits - Major Accounts</strong><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 3:14 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>OH HELL YEAH BABE!!! HAPPY FRIDAY AFTERNOON TO YOU!!! </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>PS I texted you but I know you’re busy!! It's been bananas at the bar today, I won’t be done until at least 8 :( I’m sorry! </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>Meeting Invite -Today @ 5:30 PM</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 3:55 PM EST</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>ACCEPT ✓  DECLINE X</strong>
  <span><strong> PROPOSE NEW MEETING TIME</strong> 🕐</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>I know it’s late notice, but are you and Jacklyn busy tonight? R and I were meant to meet at 5:30 for drinks before dinner, but he’s running late. I have a reservation at the Dead Rabbit. Wanna come with?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Meeting Invite - Today @ 5:30 PM</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 4:07 PM</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>You accepted Edward Kaspbrak’s Meeting Invite.</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>EDDIE! YES! I do want to join!! I’m honoured. Jack’s working, but she will be very jealous. She’s gotten a bit obsessed with RT since his...announcement. You planning to walk over? </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>L</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>Meeting Invite -Today @ 5:30 PM</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 4:15 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Yeah, the weather's not too bad. Want to leave at 5:10ish?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Do NOT tell him that - his ego is insufferable enough as it is. He has teens who “stan” him on Twitter. Whatever that means. You’re young. Definition?</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>EK</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
To: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Meeting Invite - Today @ 5:30 PM</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 4:31 PM</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Roger Dodger on 5:10. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>I’m gay, I’m allowed to have solidarity. I don’t have social media, I have no fucking clue what “stan” means. I’m almost thirty. Don’t think that counts as young. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>L</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>Meeting Invite -Today @ 5:30 PM</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 4:45 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>BambooHR says you were born in 1989. I was experiencing the life-lasting trauma of being gay and going through puberty in a little town in Maine when you were born. You’re young.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>I’ll come meet you at your desk when it’s time to go. Too bad it’s Friday - sure we could start a good rumour if there were more people around.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>EK</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>ekaspbrak@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: Meeting Invite - Today @ 5:30 PM</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>21 October 2016 - 4:49 PM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Troy still hasn’t recovered from when RT flipped him the bird. Don’t want our combined power to make his tiny pea brain go supernova. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>I have work to do, stop emailing me. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>L</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>adawson-young@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <strong>HELLLLO????!?!?!?!?!!?<br/>
</strong>
  <span>24 October 2016 8:08 AM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>BITCH IS THIS YOU AND KASP AND RICH TOZIER IN THIS PIC???</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <span>https://twitter.com/youngsydnyc/status/1349194906317721600?s=20</span>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Alexandria Dawson-Young</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Department Coordinator, R&amp;R</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
To: </span>
  <span>adawson-young@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: HELLLLO????!?!?!?!?!!?</strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>24 October 2016 9:57 AM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Alex…..Literally do not talk to me, I have been hungover since Saturday. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>adawson-young@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <span>
    <strong>RE: HELLLLO????!?!?!?!?!!?</strong><br/>
</span>
  <span>24 October 2016 10:13 AM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>DUDE did you just get in??? </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>adawson-young@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <strong>RE: HELLLLO????!?!?!?!?!!?<br/>
</strong>
  <span>24 October 2016 10:17 AM EST</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>I SAID DON’T TALK TO ME. I HAVE A MEETING WITH VIC IN 15 MINUTES I HAVE TO BE FUNCTIONING. WE CAN GO FOR LUNCH TODAY I NEED A CREAM CHEESE TAQUITO AND A CAN OF COCA-COLA FROM 7/11 OR I WILL DIE</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>emackinnon@afi.com<br/>
</span>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>rtozierpriv@gmail.com<br/>
</span>
  <strong>SPOTIFY LINK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Hey Laney!!!!!</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Thanks for hanging out on Friday!!! Eddie has been hung the fuck over since. He’ll probably be grouchy - the secret to his heart is a can of sprite and a slice of pizza. If that’s of interest to you. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Here’s the link to the Spotify playlist I owed you. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1TgYFV9BR2tCH6OGDdOcIw?si=1HSjcc2lS_-Gi0iYdXEcIw">
      <span>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1TgYFV9BR2tCH6OGDdOcIw?si=1HSjcc2lS_-Gi0iYdXEcIw</span>
    </a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Let’s hang out again soon! </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Richie :)</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that spotify link is live and is the playlist richie mentions in the first part of this series! click-through should be working  :-) </p><p>i'm on twitter @decinq_</p><p>next up: HOLIDAY PARTY! who knows when but! coming up next!</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: this fic series now has an accompanying TWITTER AU HERE: <a href="https://twitter.com/longlistau/status/1350137596949610496?s=21"> @longlistau</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>